


Is it Erik with a C or a K?

by Glacier



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles在公司加班的深夜发短信挑逗自己的床伴，却不小心发给自己老板的故事。<br/>有Charles和别人的性爱暗示警告。但是其实没什么影响啦，friends with benefit什么的</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it Erik with a C or a K?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Is it Erik with a C or a K?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783425) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity), [kageillusionz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/pseuds/kageillusionz). 



Charles累坏了。他已经连续三十三个小时不眠不休花在最新的项目上，而且他最近几天之内消耗的咖啡因可能比他一辈子摄入的还多。他甚至不能集中注意力看清眼前的字；那些字母开始变得模糊、扭曲，在书页上游动；当他发觉自己总是把“clock”看成“cock”的时候他终于承认自己需要休息一下了。他向后靠在椅子上，活动了一下僵硬的肌肉，然后拿起了手机。他收到一条来自Raven的消息，让他假如又准备在办公室过夜的话记得短信她。他回了一条简短的信息，告诉她他会回家的，但是应该会很迟，因为他还有四篇报告要搞。然后他查了天气，玩了一会手机游戏，看了一眼时间：9：43.现在要打电话，还不算太迟。  
  
  
他打开了手机通讯录，向下滑到E开头的名字。他只在上周跟这个家伙见了一面，但是印象很深刻。目前为止，Eric拥有Charles需要的一切：一个随和的朋友，对于跟Charles一起过夜并不反感，早晨的时候连一张便条都不留就悄声离开。他们上周做了四次，并且Charles预想到这会习以为常。这很好，他想。他没有时间和精力去应付一段需要承诺的关系，并且他也过了每晚换一个床伴的年龄了。能保持稳定就很不错，即便是没有什么感情联结的那种。  
  
  
他纠结要不要打电话。根据他们一起度过的四天来推测，Eric不是那种半夜之前会睡觉的人。如果他对他的了解准确的话——而Charles一向很会读人——Eric或许正在床上带着眼镜用笔记本电脑上网。作为一个邮差（courier），Eric在工作日需要早起上班，但他在家并不用工作。这意味着他此刻有很大可能性正闲着，Charles沉思。他的手指悬在拨号键上好一会儿。  
  
这时候他脑海灵光一闪。几乎同时，Charles挥挥手把这念头赶去。但是他又想——为什么不呢？现在这么晚，没有别人在办公室，除了他自己和他的老板——老板从不在所有人都下班之前离开公司，并为此而骄傲。Charles会因为让Lehnsherr先生不能回家而有负罪感的，要不是他早知道Lehnsherr本来就是个夜猫子，并且要完成的工作跟Charles一样多的话。但是现在，别人都回家了，而且Charles有自己的私人办公室。没有人会看见。  
  
他站起来关上了门。然后他打开了联系人列表，迅速输入了一条短信，发送。  
没过一会他就收到了回复： _什么？_  
Charles得意地笑： _它现在是什么样子？我好无聊。  
_ 一分钟过去，然后： _你现在应该在工作。_  
 _你不是我老板。你打算接受我的提议还是不要？_  
他等了两分钟，没有回应。他当作默许，开始构思下一条短信。他咬着下唇，想了好一阵子。慢慢来会比较好。吊一吊Eric的胃口，诸如此类。会带来之后更棒的性爱，Charles猜测，假如他们用十分挑逗的短信来搞点前戏什么的。Charles从未如此喜欢耐心。  
  
 _我们会在我的卧室里。我会站着，而你躺在床上，让我脱光，我会的。我会从衬衫开始，慢慢地，缓缓解开一个个纽扣。_  
  
他发了出去然后等待。没有回复，他想应该抓住Eric的注意力了。微笑着，他又输入， _我让衬衫完全滑下我的身体，然后我开始解开裤子，让它落下。在下面，我什么也没穿。因为我知道今天要来一发突袭。  
_ 还是没有回复。他现在有点清醒了，坐直了身子，仔细考虑接下来的台词。 _我会爬到床上靠近你，而你依然衣着整齐，但我们会很快搞定的。我可不会浪费时间。我解开你的裤子拉链，拉出你的老二。我会舔它，从上到下，一直舔到你硬起来。  
_ 他等待了一分钟，依然没有回复。他开始担心自己的色情短信是不是没有自己认为的那么文采斐然（而且说实在的，这可是第一次，写得不好是当然的），他发出， _什么？别告诉我你睡着了。_  
没过几秒钟，一条短信跳了出来： _没有。继续。_  
Charles咧嘴笑了。既然这样的话。 _你已经硬了，我会拿起润滑剂扩张我自己。当我把一根手指滑入体内的时候你只能看着我，你不允许碰我。我会增加一根手指，然后是第三根。不会花太久时间——因为你知道的，昨天夜里你把我操得直到现在还有点松弛。  
  
_ 一身沉闷的敲击让他差点吓得僵住。瞥了一眼门口，他屏住呼吸等待着，一旦听到脚步声随时准备藏起手机。Lehnsherr先生不喜欢他的下属们在应该工作的时候走神，甚至一小会都不行。整个公司都生活在他的恐怖之下，除了Charles，他仁慈得不知为何能够看到Lehnsherr好的一面。他们很少讲话，但是至少在他们讲话的时候，Lehnsherr看上去并不像和别人对峙的时候那样杀气腾腾。但是依然，如果Lehnsherr发现他此刻在这里玩手机而不是在努力完成那些明早该交的报告，他相信Lehnsherr不会高兴的。  
  
过了两分钟，没有敲门声也没有Lehnsherr出现的迹象，Charles把注意力回到了手机上。 _我会把自己准备得好好的献给你，你只需要躺着就好。慢慢地，我会发出那些你喜欢的小声音。我的手指感觉很好，但比不上你在我里面。一旦我准备好，我就会跨在你身上，把你的老二拉到我腿间，深深地坐上去，我会骑你直到你惊叫出声。  
_  
他发送了出去然后等待，脸上带着满足的微笑靠在椅子上。他之前就发现Eric很容易惊慌失措，他现在很期待看到Eric此刻脸上的表情。满脸通红，应该是——他应该是浑身难受在想该怎么回复。他比Charles习惯的类型要害羞，但是很有趣。  
  
突然他听见一扇门被哐一声撞开的声音。他仓皇坐直身子，把手机塞到口袋里，赶紧俯身到那些文件上面，捡起笔在上面随意圈出几个词。他听见沉重的脚步声从大堂经过向着他的办公室走来，lehnsherr来检查他的工作了，毋庸置疑，而且从他匆忙的脚步可以听出心情并不太好。Charles试着认真看工作文件，虽然要集中注意太难了。他在报告上面做了些标记，把其中一个句子读了三次。直到第三次他才反应过来上面写的是“The deep necessity of functioning clocks” 而不是 “The deep necessity of functioning cocks.”  
  
他的办公室门被非常暴力地摔开，Charles吓得跳了起来。“Lehnsherr先生，”他说，惊恐地抬起头，“你需要什么……”他的声音逐渐减弱因为他看到了Lehnsherr的表情。这个男人看上去无比地狂乱，他的眼睛大张，双手在身侧紧握成拳，整个身体简直绷紧得不住抖动。Charles迅速站直，眉头因为困惑和担心而皱紧，“Lehnsherr先生？”  
  
“到底，”Lehnsherr从牙缝里挤出话，“这是什么意思？”  
他把什么东西在Charles眼前挥舞，是他的手机，Charles过了一会才反应过来。他的眉头皱得更紧了，“我……不明白您的意思。”  
  
“不明白？”Lehnsherr重复，他的声音紧紧压在喉咙里。他戳了一下手机，读到，“ _我会把自己准备得好好的献给你……我会骑你直到你惊叫出声。”  
_  
周围的一切都静止了。Charles盯着他好久，恐惧得说不出话。然后他从口袋里拿出手机，因为这不可能——根本不会——他是把短信发给Eric——  
  
不。信息栏里面清清楚楚地显示：Erik.Erik。k结尾的。Oh..SHIT.  
  
他飞快地瞟了一眼Lehnsherr，几乎不能呼吸。“Lehnsherr先生，”他结结巴巴地说，“我，我——我没有——”  
  
然后他注意到了另外的东西：Lehnsherr裤子里非常明显的凸起。震惊的感觉在他身上划起一阵涟漪。他忍不住不去看那个，他移不开眼睛，即使他知道Lehnsherr知道他在看，即使他明知这是极其无礼、极其不合适的，Lehnsherr一定会炒了他，因为他发的那些性骚扰短信，和这所有的一切——  
  
“Fuck,”Lehnsherr低语。他扔下了他的手机和身后的一切，大步穿过房间，简直像货车一样猛地冲向Charles然后——天哪——他吻了Charles，那么用力那么令人意外，让Charles眩晕地后退，大睁着双眼，双手紧抓Lehnsherr的胳膊，不确定自己是想拉近他还是推开他。  
  
Lehnsherr用几乎可以说是温柔的动作捧起了他的脸，手指深深陷进他后脑勺的头发之间。“拉近还是推开”，前者明显是个更有吸引力的选项；在心中下了决定的那一刻，Charles毫不迟疑地攥住了Lehnsherr西装的领口，让彼此贴近。  
  
Charles并没有瞎；自从他们第一次相遇他就被Lehnsherr深深吸引，正是Lehnsherr一对一地面试了他。他高大，颀长，帅气，还带有近乎于冷酷无情的高效率和工作能力。Charles能想到的每一个描述Lehnsherr的词，都被他默默记在了寻找理想伴侣的条件列表上。Lehnsherr完全是一个不能触碰的禁地，作为他的老板，还有别的很多原因。  
  
——很明显，到刚才为止，是个禁地。  
  
然后——老天——Lehnsherr简直他妈的是个接吻高手。Lehnsherr吻他，带着那种仿佛除了渴望和Charles的双唇做爱一整天便别无所求的热情。当然，Charles的大多数前任也被他那天生优美与淫荡的嘴唇所惊艳，而这通常能成功地诱使人们爬上他的床。  
  
如果接吻有奥林匹克的话，Charles几乎确信他的老板会获得金牌。Lehnsherr主导了这个吻，他的舌头充满侵略性地在他口中攻城略地，好像这是Lehnsherr每天的特权一般；他的须后水模糊的气味使人陶醉，Charles甚至能听到自己震耳欲聋的心跳声。  
  
他们慢慢地分开，一条津液还连接着他们的嘴唇。Lehnsherr低头看着微微喘气的Charles，微笑起来，好像很喜欢他看到的画面。当他开口的时候，那声音仿佛砂纸一般粗糙沙哑，“刚才你说的是真的吗？”  
  
“什么刚才？”Charles一头雾水地问，眨着眼睛。说实话，在这个时候Charles连自己的名字都差点想不起来，更别提大概一小时之前发过的短信了。  
  
Lehnsherr不耐烦地吐了口气，不经意舔了下唇，这个动作立刻吸引了Charles的注意。“你之前说，要突袭我的事。”Lehnsherr实事求是地回答。  
  
“你得自己去发现，不是吗，先生？”Charles用害羞的语调回答，在解开了自己衬衫上烦人的纽扣之后。他又甜甜地微笑了一下，然后屈起手指伸进了Lehnsherr的裤腰带，轻轻地动着直到他能大概感觉到Lehnsherr那已经立起的令人震惊的长度。“除非，我是误解了这个吻；也许我应该读一读我工作合同上面的条例，防止我错过了什么部分。你知道的，在我们开始非常下流又非常令人满足的性交之前。”  
  
Lehnsherr甚至没有费心去回答便开始了另一个胡乱的吻，一个Charles既乐于给予也愿意全盘接受的深吻。  
  
所以他们现在在做。在Charles能预见到的未来里，应该不会有一份起诉他性骚扰的诉讼被摔在他桌子上了。真是个好消息，Charles默默地想着，当他把Lehnsherr的衬衫从裤子里拉起并且笨拙地开始解扣子的时候，他热情洋溢地勃起了。他的指节划过Lehnsherr下腹部坚实的肌肉，要不是Lehnsherr的舌头还堵在他的嘴里，他现在一定是激动得口干舌燥了。  
  
“有人告诉过你，你话太多了吗？”Lehnsherr问，暂时离开了Charles的唇来喘息。  
  
Charles耸耸肩反驳，“你准备怎么做？堵上我的嘴？”  
  
“哦不。”Lehnsherr咧嘴一笑，露出牙齿和掠夺的意图，“我要操得你说不出话来，直到你只能呜咽叫喊我的名字。”  
  
要不是他之前因为发短信已经有些兴奋了，Lehnsherr的台词简直能让他的老二痉挛。Charles微微有些分神，像鱼一样大口呼吸，这时候Lehnsherr站起身走开然后——holy fuck——难道刚才他的办公室门就这样一直大开着吗！  
  
Lehnsherr关上门并反锁，脱下了西装外套挂在最近的一张椅子上。“我猜测你有润滑剂和安全套。脱下裤子站好，让我可以给你做好准备。我们得快点，因为我半小时以后有一个电话会议，”Lehnsherr考虑了一会以后说道。  
  
Charles点头，他的阴茎在裤子下面鼓胀得十分难受，脑海中想象着Lehnsherr修长的手指进入自己，险些抑制不住喉咙里的呻吟。他几乎等不及了。当Charles在他写字台最底下一格抽屉乱糟糟的深处摸索着寻找一支用了一半的润滑剂的时候，Lehnsherr一直仔细打量着他。终于找到之后他胜利地叫了一声，把它放在桌子上，迅速脱掉了皮带和裤子，给了Lehnsherr一个肯定的回答。他站直身体，贪婪地望着Lehnsherr在他的桌子旁踱步最后坐在了椅子上—— _他的椅子_ 。  
  
“手撑在桌子上，Charles，”Lehnsherr一字一顿地说，他的手探下去松开裤腰带并且拉下了拉链。  
Charles转身太快差点头晕，他汗湿的手掌贴在桌子上，从头到脚都因为想象而兴奋得发红。他从胳膊底下望过去，他的心脏在胸膛里怦怦直跳，因为看着Lehnsherr巨大的勃起而口干舌燥。他的前床伴Eric,Charles模模糊糊地想，简直跟这个没法比。  
  
“看到什么喜欢的东西了吗，Charles？”Lehnsherr问，脸上浮起邪恶的微笑。  
  
Charles觉得眼前的一切都非常喜欢，而且根本没法集中精神。他就要和他超级性感的老板在自己的办公室里做爱了，他自己的办公室，这可是他平时接待顾客的地方，今后他被老板狂操的记忆会永久地玷污这里。  
  
“Oh god yes，”Charles脱口而出，把润滑剂扔向Lehnsherr的方向。  
  
盖子打开，挤出液体的清晰声响十分淫秽地挤进他的耳朵；Charles紧咬住下唇防止呻吟溢出。“很好，”Lehnsherr说，“转过身，把腿大张开，我想看看你有多放荡。”  
  
Charles根据命令俯下身，完全不在乎胳膊肘可能压皱的纸张。“我不认为昨天的扩张有用，如果你要把那东西放进来的话，”Charles评论道，之后用力吞了口口水，胡思乱想着那玩意应该是尼斯湖的水怪因为一直都藏在他老板的裤子里。然后，哦这真赞。Lehnsherr的手非常温暖，轻柔地爱抚着他的腰际，把他的衬衫拉高。  
  
Lehnsherr笑得像个下流的老色狼，指甲轻轻陷进他的肌肤仿佛喜欢某种抓挠一样，“奉承也是没用的哟。”  
  
Charles不耐地吐气，从胳膊下面望着他，“你不是说要赶着开会。快点把你的老二塞进来，现在。”  
“当我想让你得到的时候，你会得到的。”Lehnsherr用轻松的口气说，一边把润滑剂扔到桌子上。  
  
这是他得到的全部警告，接着Lehnsherr将一根手指滑进他的体内，缓慢而焦急，完全像是一种撩拨；Charles觉得不够。他的世界收紧了，仿佛只能感觉到Lehnsherr的手：一只手把他的臀瓣分开而另一只在进进出出地滑动，根本不能令人满意地填补他。过一会儿第二根手指进入了，小心地探索着他的括约肌，让Charles发出了一声尖锐的号叫然后脸迅速因为尴尬而变红。Lehnsherr笑了，当他的手指齐根没入的时候扭转了一下，正当Charles要张嘴催促Lehnsherr快点操我的时候，他用手指做了些聪明的动作，在Charles体内激起一阵烟火。他全身都震动了，碰掉了堆在桌角的几个文件夹。他几乎没有注意到；因为他的裤子正紧压着他电脑的键盘。  
  
“我知道了。在我操你的时候我会记得的，”Lehnsherr用仿佛在谈论天气一般的口吻说，一下子拔出了全部手指来给自己戴上安全套并且多涂了一些润滑剂。  
  
Charles捏紧了领带的尾端，把它塞进了自己的嘴里。在身体空出来的那一瞬间，他喉咙里发出一声失望的呜咽并且咬住了布料。他的阴茎在溢出前液，他能感觉到，还好没有滴在什么重要的东西上，不然他就得丢脸地解释为什么他必须得重新打印一份五十页厚的文件。（他不认为“哦，我们老板在上面干了我，所以它毁了，怪他去吧”会是一个好的理由）  
  
Lehnsherr站直身体，用一只手握着自己，另一只手稳稳地扶着Charles的后背。Charles悲鸣着，疯狂地想要控制住自己，同时又忍不住渴望自己向后动让Lehnsherr干入自己体内。当Lehnsherr的老二终于深入他的时候，几乎像是嘹亮的号角声响起，他一寸一寸地推入，直到Charles感觉到Lehnsherr的睾丸紧紧地抵着他的屁股。  
  
“操，你可真紧。”Lehnsherr闷闷地说着，向后抽出然后再一次猛力进入。在Lehnsherr一次次完全填满他的时候，Charles感觉到自己眼前一片模糊，身体无法控制地颤抖。他咬着他的领带发出一串不知所云的咕哝，把自己的欲望蹭在桌子上，又有一份文件被他碰下了地。  
  
他们之间很快建立了某种韵律，非常快，很快变成了几乎是有些残忍的节奏。然后，FUCK，Charles爱死了这些，肉与肉啪啪碰撞的声音，Lehnsherr又狠又深地操他的时候发出的几不可闻的喟叹，Lehnsherr腰带扣叮叮的声响，那金属冰凉地贴在Charles大腿根部的触感。  
  
  
Lehnsherr向前倾，有效地改变着插入的角度。即使在移动的时候，他的下身也一直以令人羡慕的效率做着活塞运动。“我之前幻想过在我的办公桌上狠狠地干你，但从没想过会变成现实，”他在Charles的耳畔淫秽地低语。他的声音径直击中了Charles的下体。“第一天看见你走进来面试的时候，你带着那种冷静和该死的英国口音。我当时就应该在会议室上了你，你喜欢肮脏的老二，不是吗。”  
  
Oh god,Charles绝望地想着，他的手臂因为要撑住两人站直而颤抖。他从喉咙中挤出哀叫，向后仰头试图抵着Lehnsherr宽厚的肩膀。如果回到过去的话，他会愿意让Lehnsherr对他做任何事，从他走入办公室的那一刻开始。事实上，从头来讲的话——Charles更乐意Lehnsherr现在对他做的事。迟到总比不到好，就像人们说的。  
  
“把那条领带从嘴里拿出来吧。这里没别人，而且我想要让你尖叫。”Lehnsherr命令，舔咬着Charles的耳垂。  
  
Charles顺从地张开嘴，领带从他的齿间落到桌面上，发出一声几乎不被人注意的濡湿声响。他现在正在剧烈地喘息，他的屁股因为Lehnsherr不断用力地操弄进入而感觉刺痛，他的撞击就好像是拳击手在猛戳对手。  
  
他的思绪飘得很远，想象着被Lehnsherr操几个小时会是什么样子，想象周日早晨他们一同醒来而Lehnsherr埋在他的体内，想象Lehnsherr轻舔着他的脖子就像他现在正在做的这样，还有从他唇间落下的许许多多淫靡的话语。只是想象就已经让他快要到达边缘——  
  
“拜托你，”Charles恳求道，绝望地想要撑住一切，“我需要——”  
“你需要什么，Charles，帮你弄出来吗？”Lehnsherr听上去几乎是富有同情心的，但是他接着说，“不行。我想看到你只是因为我的老二在你里面而高潮。”为了强调他的观点，Lehnsherr的大手压住了Charles的手，十指交缠，他那惩罚一般的插入节奏没有改变。  
  
“Oh God, ohgodohgod，”Charles大声地呻吟出声，当Lehnsherr的阴茎撞击到他前列腺的时候，他的神经末梢简直在着火，身上的毛发都刺激得立起。想要控制自己不像一团麻绳一样散开真是太难了。  
“求你。我就快到了……Lehnsherr先生， _求你_ 。”  
“Lehnsherr？”一个气喘吁吁的笑声像幽灵一样在Charles脖子后面滑过，激起了他的鸡皮疙瘩。“你在你的办公桌上张开腿，我的老二像这样深深插着你，而你还叫我Lehnsherr先生？很明显我在减少你嘴里发话的数量这件工作上没做好啊。”  
  
Charles轻声呜咽。“ _Erik,求你。”_  
  
Erik的嘴在他肩膀上找到了适合的位置，用力咬进肉里并在皮肤上吮吸出标记。他们一前一后粗重地呼吸，Charles在Erik操进他身体的同时用力向后顶，就像无意识的动物本能行为一样。  
  
这根本没什么技巧可言，汗让他们的衬衫湿透黏在身上就像第二层肌肤。终于，终于，Charles再也不能忍受他的前列腺所收到的惩罚了，完全无法抑制，他大声叫着Erik的名字高潮了。一切似乎都熄灭了，在这个全身被兴奋充满的辉煌瞬间，所有的事物都收紧了，紧紧包围着Erik的阴茎直到他也从悬崖落下入他体内濡湿的狂喜的深渊。  
  
“Charles,”他的声音听上去绷得很紧，他的手指用力挤压着Charles的，几乎有点痛了。他们花了挺长时间才从高潮后的余韵里重新飘回地球，Erik曲起胳膊环住了Charles，把他们俩都拉到Charles的椅子里，但并没有分开彼此，这一切那么理所当然、不可避免。  
  
Charles现在是一团糟，黏黏的，不连贯的一团糟。他重重跌回Erik的膝盖上，丝毫没有力气地倚靠着那坚实的、充满肌肉的胸膛。  
  
“Fuck，”Charles扭动着想找到正确的词汇，好像他们是正在寻找托词的坏蛋，然后捏了一下Erik的手。“我认为你成功地，呃，完成了你的任务。”  
  
Erik大笑，一阵轻微的气息拂过Charles的后颈，让他那里的毛发一阵紧张。“操你，正是。”（fuck, indeed）  
  
  
  
他们一起静静地坐了几分钟。Charles依然疲惫不堪，无法消化刚刚发生的一切。迟早他会感到震惊的，他想。或早或晚，他刚刚让老板在他办公桌上操了自己这件事，会让他震惊的，但是此刻，他只是沐浴于性爱之后的温暖余韵中，等待着自己的呼吸逐渐平静下去。  
  
最后，Erik用胳膊肘轻推了下他的胳膊，“我们该起来清理一下。”  
  
“嗯，”Charles抱怨地轻哼，但是很微弱。他小心翼翼地直起身，Erik已经软下来的阴茎从他体内滑出。他现在并不痛，但是他已经能感觉到过阵子会痛的。至少明天是周六，这意味着他不用浑身不舒服地坐着工作；不管他的办公椅设计得多么适合人体工程学，依然不能减弱被猛操一通之后的酸痛。放在桌角的纸巾盒应该是这场办公桌性爱之后所剩无几的幸存者之一，Charles抽出一张纸巾递给Erik,给自己也拿了一张。他擦干净自己的阴茎，然后去照顾他的桌子。表面上有一条精液的痕迹，谢天谢地没有碰到任何文件。操，他有点儿沮丧地想着，一边用力擦着那条印子。这画面现在根深蒂固植入他的记忆了。他不知道自己该如何继续坐在这儿认真工作了，因为每次当他看到这张桌子，他都会想起他的精液弄脏这里的画面，想起Erik有力地抓着他的髋部挺动进入的样子。  
  
当他转过身的时候，Erik已经摘掉了安全套，扔进了Charles桌子下面的垃圾桶，然后非常整洁地把自己塞回裤子里。如果不是因为他揉皱的衬衫，凌乱的头发，还有脱了的外套，他看上去简直无比正常。要是他看上去有一点点不整齐的话，Charles可是会惊讶的。  
  
他把用过的纸巾丢掉，从他之前脱了扔掉的地方把裤子捡起来。套进裤子，拉上拉链，他试图理好自己的衬衫然后转身面向Erik，伸直了双臂。“我看上去还行吗？”  
  
Erik依然坐在Charles的椅子里面，舒展着四肢，好像他本就属于这里。他懒懒地微笑着说，“比还行要好多了。不过还是有点不太体面。”  
  
Charles佯装发怒，胡乱摆弄了一会潮湿的领带最后不得不自认倒霉地放弃了，“你也没好到哪里去，Mr. Sex Hair.”  
  
Erik完全没去修整他的外表。他的目光顺着Charles的脖子下滑，毫不掩饰地盯着。Charles站着没动让他仔细观察，感觉自己的脸上慢慢有些发红。Erik看到以后忍不住笑了起来，“我可以操你，而你一点都没有退缩。但是现在我只是看着你，你却脸红了。”  
  
被他话语中调笑的口吻所尴尬，Charles不耐地清了清喉咙，弯腰捡起之前掉在地上的一些文件。“我这人就是奇怪。”  
  
“嗯，”Erik轻哼。“让我很好奇你给我发那些短信的时候是什么表情。”  
Charles的脸更红了。“我没有……那些短信本来不是发给你的。”  
Erik眼中那种幽默感立刻消失不见了。他猛地看向Charles的左手，然后是他地上的手机，急急忙忙地说，“你没有结婚……吧？”  
Charles大笑。“不，没有结婚。”  
一些似乎是松了一口气的神情闪过Erik的面部。但他仍然看上去很不高兴，谨慎地问：“而且你也没有……”  
“跟什么人约会吗？”Charles接下去，“没有。”他把一堆文件夹放回桌上的电脑旁边，“我是在发短信给我的，啊……这么说吧，我认为你可以叫他a friend with benefits。（床伴，炮友之类的）”  
  
Erik站起身，从最近的椅子上拿起了外套。他穿起外套，理理整齐，又看了Charles一眼。然后他走到门口，打开锁，一句话也没说就走了出去。Charles无法控制地感觉到一阵剧烈的失望。这感觉太蠢了。他还应该期望什么呢？难道求婚不成？  
  
他走回书桌前在椅子里坐下。（刚刚Lehnsherr一直坐着的椅子，他的老二就露在裤子外面，老天。）驱赶走脑中的念头，他试图整理他的工作。它们现在都是一团乱了，而且他现在完全不能冷静下来集中精力因为他刚刚做爱了—— _做爱！_ ——和Erik Lehnsherr。他仍然需要在早上之前搞定这些报告，所以他强迫自己阅读那些字然后把乱了的页数排好。  
  
当他手机响起的时候他差不多已经把一切都整理好了。皱了皱眉，他拿起手机发现了一条Erik发来的短信。他立刻又完全清醒了，他解开手机锁然后读到： _下次你需要一个床伴的时候，叫我。我甚至可能让你骑我。  
_  
Holy shit.现在是他的老板在 _发色情短信_ 给他吗？他重重吞了口口水，试着假装自己没有被弄得有些兴奋。他回复： _你现在不应该是在工作吗。  
_ 没过几秒他收到回复。 _你也一样。_  
Charles笑了。 _是你先发给我的。_  
 _我只是让你知道。下次。_  
下次。Charles只是想一想都觉得有些晕眩。  
他的手机又收到了新消息。 _下次，我们可以试试在别的地方。  
_ 哦，对于这个他可以有两打不同的幻想呢。 _会议室怎么样？  
再多幻想一点。  
_Charles露齿一笑。 _下一次我再突袭你如何，那时我们都在公司里，没有别人，你可以直接脱掉我的裤子并且用力把我按在会议桌上干。你甚至不需要为我做前戏，因为我之前在我办公室里关着门已经弄过了。然后你会用力操我，那么用力，我忍不住叫出声。我会射得你满身都是，接着我会让你躺在桌子上，我骑在你身上直到骑得你头晕目眩。  
_  
然后是一段很长的寂静。然后终于有了回应： _该死的，Charles。  
_ 他邪恶地笑。 _我可是非常有想象力的哦_ 。  
  
过了一分钟，Erik再次出现在他的门口，脸微微有点红。“报告赶得怎么样了？”  
Charles低头看向面前打开的文件。“我读了两份，还剩两份。我还以为你不是有个电话会议？”  
“晚点再跟你说,”Erik说，听上去很不耐烦并且呼吸粗重。“而且我撒谎了。”  
“什——”  
“想出去吗？”  
Charles目瞪口呆地看着他。Erik一动不动，他意识到他是认真的。 _Erik是认真的。_  
“天哪，当然，”他说，抓起自己的外套并且合上报告。把钱包手机和钥匙都塞进口袋，他急急忙忙地走到门口停在Erik身边，近到可以相互触摸。“去哪？你家还是我家？”  
Erik微微一笑。“我觉得楼下那排会议桌更好。”  
一听到这个主意，Charles的老二忍不住激动得一跳。Erik笑容里的小小邪恶让他的背脊都忍不住有些颤栗。该死，到底为什么他和Erik在过去四个月里没这么干呢？  
  
他抓起Erik的手急切地说，“带路吧。”  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
